Finding my Way
by Raefire
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! The last sheet of paper caught Sasuke's attention, it looked like a shopping list but it was so much more. 6 things to do before I die! SasuSaku Warning slight LIME in Chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if you found out your going to die in ten days, would you be happy with the life you have lead, or be full of regrets? Sakura-centric story**

**AN: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are all 20 years old. The boys are ANBU and Sakura is a med ninja. Any other questions will be answered later (I think) **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday afternoon, Sakura was frustrated with her relationship with Sasuke or lack of. She decided to go see her best friend Ino, for some advice and support. Ino had given up on Sasuke a long time ago and was currently dating the world's laziest piece of flesh, Shikamaru Nara.

Tired of hearing Sakura's nonstop bitching, Ino felt the need to add her two cents, "Sakura, you need to forget about that jerk and move on; Lee is still very interested in you. Anyway, let's go get some comfort food."

Walking through the marketplace, Ino and Sakura saw people huddled around. Curious about what was going on, they made their way through the crowd. In the center stood a man whose appearance looked horrible; his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in ages, and his clothes were tattered. He was rambling while standing on top of a wooden box.

"What's going on here?" asked Sakura to the man next to her.

"This man claims to see the future." replied the man.

"It's true, he said my boyfriend would propose and he did!" said a young girl as she flashed her engagement ring, "Ask him a question; he'll answer it for a fee."

"Come on Sakura, let's give it a try!" as Ino pulled her towards the prophet. Ino pulled out her money and not taking it seriously asked if she would get lucky tonight. The nameless man took a moment and replied, "No, before dinner, you will have a huge fall out."

"You jerk!" Ino wanted to hit this man for lying to her, but Sakura kept her from swinging. "Thank you," said the man, "My name is Kyo, I come from a line of seers, and to show my gratitude I'll answer your question for free."

Immediately her thoughts went to Sasuke, "Will I have a future with Sasuke." Kyo took a minute to ponder and simply replied, "No, I'm sorry, you're going to die in ten days." "I hate giving bad fortunes, so I hope this will cheer you up, tomorrow you'll receive a job promotion."

Shocked by his words, Sakura took off running leaving a stumped Ino behind. On the way her home, she pasted Naruto and Sasuke, and they both could tell she was crying and visually upset. Trailing behind her was Ino trying to catch up to her. Stopping Ino in her tracks Naruto asked what happened, why was Sakura crying. "'I don't know, I think something was said and when I find out I'll let you know, okay!" heavily breathed Ino.

Ino finally caught up to Sakura at the park, she was crying on the swing. "What did he tell you?" asked Ino. "He said I would not be with Sasuke," cried Sakura. Ino interrupted, "Big deal I told you that!" "He also said I would die in ten days!" whimpered Sakura. Ino was taken back with the news but bravely said, "He is full of shit, the man is a quack, and he claimed I would break up with Shika-kun. I never been so happy and why would I ruin it."

"You're right!" Sakura replied, "I shouldn't let it get to me."

"That's the spirit! Anyway if you need me call." Said Ino, "I have to get ready for my date, see you later!"

"Bye, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" waved Sakura. Feeling a little stupid, she decided to go get some dinner. "Hey, Naruto and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled.

"Are you alright?" Naruto voiced a little concern, "We saw you crying earlier."

"Never better," She answered truthfully.

The conversation was kept lively until Shikamaru and Chouji walked in. They both looked very irritated. Sakura stopped what she was doing and walked to them. "I thought you had plans with Ino?" it was really not a question but rather a statement.

"Troublesome." was all the reply she got. Chouji answered, "They broke up a while ago!" Sakura's eyes went wide and she ran out the door.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto to no one in particular.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura sprinted to Ino's place, and didn't even bother knock on her door. Sitting on the couch she saw a very depressed Ino. "What happened Ino, I just saw Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"He is an ass, he completely forgot today was our one year anniversary!" cried Ino, "He made no plans, and I yelled at him, and suggested if he didn't care we should break up! Sakura, he agreed, he said I am troublesome!"

"It will be okay, both of you just need to cool off." She said as she comforted Ino.

"Oh my god, that man said that I would not be lucky tonight!" still crying, "It's true!"

"Don't think about it, a good night sleep will do you good!" as she lead Ino to her bedroom, "We'll talk tomorrow more, you need rest."

As she exited the apartment Sakura was a little worry, but thought Ino's temper got the best of her and she would be back with Shikamaru by tomorrow night. When she arrived at her apartment, there was a letter attached to the door, it said, "Team 7 meeting with the Fifth Hokage at noon, don't be late." Too tired to think Sakura decided to worried about it in the morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trio stood in the middle of her office, "I have great news, as of today, Sakura you will be head of the medical squad," smiled Tsunade.

Sakura was very stunned and immediately thought about that man. "Tsunade, did you tell anyone yesterday?"

"Why, do you ask Sakura?" Tsunade sounded a little concerned.

"Well, this man I meet in the marketplace mentioned it yesterday." answered Sakura.

"Oh! I see we have received plenty of complaints about him, what else did he say to you?"

"Nothing to important, he said Ino would break up with Shikamaru, and she did; my job promotion." Sakura said, Tsunade could tell her apprentice wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I advise all of you to stay clear of him, nothing good ever comes from knowing the future. Everyone is dismissed except Sakura, we need to talk."

Naruto hugged her and whispered that they will celebrate tonight and left the office. Sasuke just nodded and followed. "Congrats! I knew you could do it! We'll talk later!" said Kakashi.

"Sakura tell me everything he said to you." Tsunade sounded caring, but the tone implied it was an order.

"Well, Tsunade, he said I would die in ten days, or rather nine now." answered Sakura, "I wasn't afraid but now I'm a little worried." Sakura answered honestly

Tsunade's eyes widen and felt a little worried, after all this girl was like a daughter to her. She decided to take certain precautions and keep her safe, "Until further notice, you will be off activate status; we need time to sort out this matter."

"But, Tsunade, what about my job?" trying to rebut, but it was useless.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

"I understand"

Sakura was definitely scared; if Tsunade was taking it serious; it must be true. Everything he said had come true so far; she didn't want to die not accomplishing any of her goals. Now she started to wonder if this was the life she wanted or was there time to change it.

A little voice in her head, kept telling her it was a sick joke, but knew Tsunade would never be apart of it. She needed to talk to someone, and decided what to do next…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, I felt inspired to write this little story, it probably will be no more than six chapters, tell me what you think, should it be funny, or dramatic. Your opinions will help me decide which way to go with the story! PLEASE REVIEW, all opinions are welcomed.**

**Until next time, Bye**

**Rae **


	2. Chapter 2

Revised Chapter 2

January 14, 2007

Walking out of Tsunade's office, Sakura was still shaken up and needed comfort. Knocking on Ino's door, her on again boyfriend answered the door. "So I take it you've patched things up" snickered Sakura.

"You know it," hollered Ino from across the room, "I couldn't stay mad at this lazy ass!" as Ino threw her arms across Shikamaru.

"Oh, to be in love at such a young age!" mocked Sakura, "Anyway, I came here to tell you that I got a lovely job promotion!"

Shikamaru quickly offered his congratulations, while Ino's eyes widen. She quickly spoke without realizing who was in the room. "That means the other thing is going to happen too!" Shikamaru gave a confused look and Ino hastily gave him the cliff notes version of the encounter with the crazy fortune teller.

"What are you planning to do, Sakura?" inquired Shikamaru.

"Nothing, I plan to go out with Naruto and celebrate my new promotion," and added, "Which by the way, I have been suspended from until this problem is worked out."

"We'll come with you, just in case something happens," added Ino.

A very irritated Sakura answer, "Whatever, but don't mention this to anyone, and I don't want to look like a fool when this is all over."

"This will be troublesome!" lazily said Shikamaru. "Then keep your ass at home," yelled Sakura. "I'm out, see you at the bar!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Man, she has a shorter fuse than you; but I guess it can't be helped." "I can't leave her hanging, after all she is my best friend, and we need to find a way to help her Shika-kun." Softy whispered Ino.

Sakura stood in her bedroom, trying to decide what to wear. "This sucks, I'm going to die and haven't really experienced anything, I spent too many years chasing a boy who will never love me, and my only goal in life was to get stronger and prove to him I was worth a damn! Starting tonight, the name Sasuke Uchiha doesn't exist and Sakura Haruno is going to have the time of her life!"

With her little pep talk, Sakura took a sit at her desk and starting writing:

6 things to do before I die!

1. Hook up with a cute guy!

2. Find out what is under Kakashi's mask

3. Get Naruto and Hinata together

4. Get the village's #1 former rookie Neij drunk

5. Party!

6. GET LAID!

Sakura chucked as she wrote the last to do item. She decided if it was true, she didn't want to die a virgin. She had been saving herself for Sasuke, since she was pressed for time she wouldn't wait on him. Tearing off out paper, Sakura stashed it in a drawer. Looking back at her closet, she decided she was going to dress risky and hopefully tonight break a few hearts. Quickly changing into a black mini skirt and a red top that left little to the imagination; Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, perfect. To add to the ensemble, she found black boots that went to her thighs.

"Wow, everyone will be quite surprised!" she laughed inward, "Maybe a few bloody noses."

A knock at the door, signal Naruto arrival. Sakura grabbed her coat and met him at the door. "Ohayo! Naruto-kun!" smiled Sakura. With a quick glance, she noticed Sasuke was with him, "Hey Sasuke, let's head out."

Naruto was about to said something, but Sakura pushed both of them out into the hall. "Ino and Shikamaru are meeting us at the bar! I don't want to keep them waiting."

Ino waved at the trio, "I reserved us a table at the back, Hinata, Kiba, and Chouji are joining us." Ino grabbed Sakura hand, "Excuse us, we need to refresh our makeup, see you at the table."

"How are you?" asked Ino, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," with that answer Sakura took off her coat, and Ino nearly fell over in surprised. "I decided I'm going to meet a cute boy tonight and maybe get lucky!" laughed Sakura.

"This is something I thought I would never hear," squeaked Ino, "What about Sasuke?"

"What about him?" coldly answered Sakura, "Life's too short, and he is a pencil dick!"

"My goodness, talk about a complete 180! You know; you're dressing almost like me, but I don't look like a slut."

"Sticks and Stones, now let's watch the guys breakdown" smirked Sakura.

"Who are you and where is that sweet innocent girl, I used to know," joked Ino.

"She's on an extended vacation." smiled Sakura.

The boys were calmly drinking discussing their recent missions. Until Kiba brought up a sensitive topic; "What do you guys think about that fortune teller, my sister went to him and whatever he said made her very nervous." Sasuke answered, "I wouldn't waste my time on the predictions of a crazy old man." Naruto took a swig of his beer and replied, "I would ask him, when am I going to find my coupon book for free ramen, or if the teme will ever remove that stick from his ass!" Everyone laughed and continued to make fun of the prophet.

Not wanting to be apart of this discussion, Shikamaru chugged the rest of his beer, "I'm going to get more beer, I'll be right back." Walking to the bar, he virtually fell at the sight of a certain pink haired girl. "I know your going through a rough time, but isn't this a little extreme!"

"Of course not, Shikamaru! Now I know this is going to be fun!" laughed Sakura. While they were standing at the bar, a waitress came with three shots of liquor, "This is from the gentleman across the room, enjoy." Sakura smiled and took the drink. "Don't even think about going over there, you are to celebrate with your friends not a stranger." warned Ino. "Besides, we need to get back, poor Hinata has been left with the boys too long."

Nodding her approval, they walked back to the table. Whatever the group were talking about, one look at Sakura, all conversation ceased. "What the hell to you think you're wearing, Sakura!" yelled the fox boy. "I'm a grown girl!" calmly spoke Sakura. "I think you look great!" said Kiba. "This is a new side of you," spoke Chouji.

"Well I did plan to have a good time!" beamed Sakura, "The first round of shots are on me!" She flagged down a waitress, and was informed that a certain man had prepaid her tab for the night.

"Who's the guy?" asked Kiba.

"Don't know, we couldn't see his face earlier!" she continued, "Let's drink to my mysterious sugar daddy!" Kiba was the only one to raise his glass for her toast. After a few too many shots, Sakura's inhibitions were to the wind. "Come on Kiba, I want to dance!" Not even waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the floor. The music was hypnotic and Sakura was lost in the moment. Her hands were in places that would normally make her blush, and Kiba didn't seem to mind, he was doing the same thing.

"Tomorrow things between them are going be a little awkward," Ino whispered to her date. "It's a good thing, I decided not to drink, or who else would fill her in on her shameful behavior."

"Naruto is already passed out, and Sasuke has been quiet all night, he hasn't been drinking either!" noted Shikamaru.

Kiba and Sakura staggered back to the table, everyone could tell Kiba was on the verge of passing out. "Shikamaru, Ino; I've called Shino and he is one his way to help me with Kiba-kun." spoke Hinata

"I'm not ready to leave, the night is young and I'm…" before he could finish his sentence, he had passed out.

"What a girl; he already out!" Sakura shook her head, "I'm going to the restroom, I'm about to go in my pants!"

"Didn't need the info," Ino said as she rolled her eyes, "I need to go, too."

"Quit talking and start walking!"

"After this, we need to take her home, before she does something stupid." Ino quickly whispered to Shikamaru.

"There is only one problem, Ino," said Chouji, "She is one top of the bar, and the guys are flashing bills at her!"

"Chouji and Sasuke take Naruto, we will get our little party girl." ordered Shikamaru.

Unfortunately, they were to slow: Sasuke had already had Sakura over his shoulder, and you could tell she was visually pissed. "Put me down, Jackass! You're always ruining my life!" She continued as she kept hitting her savior.

"Trust me, tomorrow you'll be thanking me," smirked Sasuke, "Don't worry, I'll take her home!"

"Nothing better happen to her," warned Ino, "I hope you're not the type to take advantage of a drunken incapacitated girl or you might wake up missing thing."

Chouji carried Naruto piggyback style, "How cute, Our party girl has passed out, hopefully she doesn't throw up. He's staying at my house, because the idiot hid his keys from us. See you tomorrow for training."

Sasuke was glad Sakura had passed out, for someone so small she packed a punch. He gently laid her on her bed and proceeded to take off her shoes. As he threw a blanket over her, Sakura stirred, "I'm going to be sick."

With ninja speed, Sasuke had her in the bathroom and watched her empty that night contents into the toilet. He laughed inwardly, "At least, I was nice enough to hold her hair back." While waiting until she was done he reached over and got her a bottle of water. "Drink this; it will make you feel better." She took the water and drank it in one gulp.

But as quickly as she drank the water, it came up just as fast. "What made me drink so much," she muttered. He just laughed; this is going to be a long night.

The next morning Sakura woke up and realized she was staring at the toilet. She staggered off the floor, and had a killer hangover. She clumsy threw on her robe, and looked through the bathroom cabinets. "Damn it no aspirin!" she yelled. "Looking for this," Sasuke spoke as he playful waved the pills in front of her. "Give them to me or else Uchiha," her voice was laced with venom. "Are we a little cranky, this is happens after a night of irresponsibility." He continued to make fun of her. "Not funny, my head is spinning, and I'm still wearing the clothes I had on last night." Sakura was fuming. "Who's fault is that, I'll tell you what, take a shower and I'll make us breakfast."

"Did you stay here all night?" as if it finally dawned on her that Sasuke was in her apartment. "Duh, the state you were in last night, you most likely would have choked on your on vomit, or worse woke up in it!" he teased her.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" she said as she blushed. "I'm going to take a shower now."

**Well, I'm tired of typing! My life has been a little crazy, and writing isn't in the top five. If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I'll discontinuing this story. I need to feel the love! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding My Way: Chapter 3**

**This is dedicated to Heartless Ghost, thank you for all your support! Yea I got more than 5 reviews, I hope to get 5 more! **

Sasuke and Sakura ate their breakfast in silence, and for once she didn't mind. She found it very amusing that Sasuke had stayed the night and took care of her. The surprising part was she didn't throw herself on him or make a big fuss; that the boy she loved as all long as she could remember was at her kitchen table eating breakfast.

Sasuke couldn't take the silence and decided to make small talk; "We have training with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba today," it took a moment to process his words and it finally dawned on her. "Uh, Sasuke could you tell me what happened last night, my memory is a bit fuzzy."

"Which part, do you not remember nearly stripping atop the bar, or how Kiba felt you up, or my favorite carrying you drunken ass out of the bar?"

"Seriously, I almost stripped, are you sure?"

"I stepped in when the crowd of men were about to start stuffing money in you bra. I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU WERE ABOUT TO TAKE YOU TOP OFF, WHEN I THREW YOU OVER MY SHOULDERS AND YOU THEN STARTED TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME WHILE YELLING HOW I ALWAYS RUIN YOUR LIFE."

"Wow, it sounds like I had a hell of a time. The only thing I wish I didn't do was allow a friend to feel me up. I think that changes our friendship. Why could have it not been a stranger, like the mysterious man who paid for all my drinks? If I was as messed up as you say I was, I definitely would have invited Kiba-kun home and would have gotten lucky!" joked Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Trust me, I would not let things get out of hand; that idiot passed out earlier in the night, and someone needed to watch you."

Hearing Sasuke's reasons really pissed her off. She wasn't twelve years old and didn't need a damn babysitter. "Oh, let me get this straight, you felt the need to baby-sit me, because I'm not capable to do it myself. Sasuke, you are such a jerk, I didn't ask for your help nor did I need it. I am a grown girl and if I wanted to take a stranger home, it is my choice."

"Sakura, you're overreacting, it's not my fault that you had too much to drink. You're lucky that your friends were around to protect you, women and alcohol don't mix."

"I think you have worn out your welcome, Leave Sasuke. If I need a lecture on responsibility I'll go to my parents' house."

"Next time, I'll leave you on their doorstep and then you will have to explain your drunken behavior."

"Like I said, get out before we both say something we're going to regret."

"To late for that," with that Sasuke slammed the door to Sakura's apartment.

As Sakura sat in her empty apartment, she looked at the calendar and thought eight more days. The more she thought about it the more she got angry, she threw a few things and it made her feel better. "Why do I always get the short end of the stick? I always played by the rules, and I still get screwed. Well at least I'm going out with a bang, not crying. I think I'll skip training, its not like it's going to help me in the future. Might as well ditch work too, the worst they can do is fire me. Maybe tomorrow, I'll go see Kyo; hopefully he can take away this fortune or maybe put me in a better mood." She thought as she threw off her robe and put the bedspread over her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Shikamaru were on their way to Sakura's apartment. "I know she's going through a rough patch, but last night was a little extreme." Ino quickly rose to her defense, "How would you be if you were going to die in 8 days." "We need a plan to keep her safe from danger and most importantly herself. If Sasuke had not dragged her out of the bar, only god knows what might have happened." "I know, Shika-Kun, but she is my best friend, I don't want anything bad to happen to her. What would I do if my best friend wasn't around?"

Shikamaru stopped and turned to Ino, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, after all we still have eight days to find a loophole."

"I don't deserve you, but thank you, Shika-kun."

They arrived at her door and knocked, but no answered. "She's probably not in the mood to see anyone just yet, Ino, let's come back later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon and the only ninja who had not shown up was Sakura. Mostly everyone was concerned, except Kiba. Hinata had filled him in on the details of last night. He was horrified to learn he have been touching her very inappropriate and in front of her teammates no less. "_I guess that explains why Sasuke is giving me the look, and Naruto doesn't remember, so I guess I'm safe from him for now!" _Kiba wanted to laugh so badly, but knew it was not the time. "_I need to talk to Sakura; I hope she doesn't get the wrong impression, I don't have those kinds of feelings. Damn, why did I drink so much, free alcohol absolutely has consequences."_

Not one for waiting, Naruto decided he was going to check up on his teammate. "I can't take it anymore, Sakura is never late, something has to be wrong."

"It's called a hangover, idiot," yelled Kiba, "You can't drink that much and not feel it the next day. I should know I'm still feeling it right now."

"Maybe we should continue another time, we are not at our best," interrupted Shino. He wasn't in the mood for fighting. Hinata and Shino had a long night with Kiba, he had wanted to fight a few times and tried destroying Shino's apartment when they would not let him leave.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll be at Sakuras' if anyone is looking for us," Naruto said as he waved to the group.

Sakura heard banging at her door, and figured if she ignored it the jackass would go away. She put the pillow over her head and proceeded to go back to sleep.

"Sakura, we know you're in there, Please let us in," pleaded Naruto. Frustrated, he pulled out a pin and started to pick the lock. Sasuke smirked, "_This idiot is smarter than he looks, but I doubt it will work."_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small click and turned to see the door swung open. Walking in, he noticed the breakfast plates were still on the table. Something was definitely wrong with this picture, Sakura was a clean freak and yet her apartment was messy. He observed a few broken items near the wall. Those were not there when I left this morning. He looked around the apartment and to notice Naruto was gone.

Naruto had walked straight into Sakura's bedroom, he was about to pull the sheets off, when Sakura spoke; "Dumbass, if you know what's good for you, I would think twice." With a grin, Naruto counted to three and pulled the sheets. His eyes widen to find a very naked Sakura ready to beat the living daylights out of him. She quickly wrapped the sheet around herself, and started screaming different profanities. Naruto was very embarrassed, and before Sakura could kick his ass, hastily exited the property. A clueless Sasuke decided to head to the source of the commotion, but stopped when he saw Sakura coming out of her room wearing only a sheet. "What the hell are you doing here Uchiha, this is trespassing, you know."

Sasuke took a deep breath, Sakura never talks to him this way or address him by his last name; "You missed training, and we wanted to know why."

"I didn't feel like it, and so I didn't go! Now that you have your answer, get the fuck out of my apartment and don't come back."

Feeling this was not the time to argue with Sakura, he nodded and headed to the door; "Whatever your problem is, get over it!"

"I'll get over it, when you pull that stick out of your ass Uchiha!" with these last words she slammed the door on his face.

"_In my wildest dreams, I never thought I would have the nerve to talk to Sasuke that way, but he's being his cold-heart arrogant self. How could I have loved someone like that for so long? It doesn't matter, he doesn't love me, and I am so over that jerk. _

"**_You know your lying to yourself, you angry at your situation, you're using him as an excuse to vent your frustration." laughed her inner voice._**

"_Shut up, I'm going back to sleep, so I don't have to hear you or think!" _

"**_You might want to put some clothes on just in case you have other visitors." _**

"_Well if anyone stops by, I'll just start charging admission."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
_

Sasuke was walking down the street, something was bothering Sakura, and she was being a little destruction. The only problem was what. He got the impression Sakura was not going to tell him; in the past she had never confided her problems to him. Their relationship was a strange one, she'd tell him she loved him and he would reject her. But somehow they would still remain friends, maybe it was the fact, they were teammates. Naruto and Sakura forgave him for deserting the village and even stood by him when no one else would. "_I own it to her to find out what's going on, she would do the same for me." _ The feelings he explained to himself were friendship nothing more. He still had unfinished business like killing his only blood relative, and he didn't have time for love. He was back in reality when he heard a familiar voice and started to walk in that direction. "Sasuke," Sasuke saw Kakashi and Naruto eating ramen.

"Was she mad at me?" asked a timid Naruto.

"Why should she be?"

"I saw her naked, I mean naked, nothing on, I pulled off her sheets trying to get her out of bed and…." Paused Naruto, "I know I looked at least a full minute before she started yelling and reaching for the sheets."

Kakashi laughed at Naruto, "I would probably steer clear of her for a couple of days, you of all people should know that temper of hers. If Sasuke saw, it would be a different story."

Sasuke fumed a little, he couldn't believe that Naruto had seen Sakura naked, _"I got to see her covered in the sheet, even though I could seen through it. _Sasuke shook his head, "_I can't think that way, she a friend not a sex object."_

Figuring Kakashi knows Sakura better that him, he started telling him what had be going on. "I missed her dancing on the bar; well she was very proud of recent promotion."

"Kakashi, I'm being serious, Sakura never spoke to me that way."

"Maybe she has finally seen the light; Sasuke Uchiha is a man and does wrong. Or maybe she is still feeling the effects of the alcohol. I'm sure by tomorrow she will be her charming herself. I'll talk to her about skipping training, Tsunade will not like the fact her apprentice did a no show today."

Sasuke has listening half heartily, and then something jogged his memory, "Remember, what she said yesterday, the fortune teller told her about the promotion. What if he gave news that upset her?"

"I say we pay him a visit and find out exactly what he said to her, one way or another he'll talk."

"The only problem with that Naruto is the hokage has barred all ninjas from visiting him." spoke Kakashi.

"I was never one for following rules, especially if a friend is in trouble." added Naruto, "So I going, you coming, Sasuke-teme?"

"You're an idiot, first we need to find him and have a plan just incase he is under surveillance."

"Simple, I will use my Sexy Jutsu technique for a distraction; you'll talk to the old man."

They laughed at Naruto, it was so simple but efficient; "Soon you'll give Shikamaru a run for his money on strategic planning." smiled Kakashi.

"Let's get to work, Mission Help Sakura, are you coming Kakashi."

"Sorry, but I other matters that need attention, keep me posted."

"Off to the marketplace, let's find this crazy seer!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long to find him, but the only problem was he was surrounded by a crowd of people. "This might be a little more difficult than we planned," thought Sasuke. Before he could say anything to Naruto, he had already used Sexy Jutsu. "Go, bastard. Quitting standing around looking like a bad ass." Sasuke gave a quick nod and made a note to beat the crap out of him later for insulting him.

As the crowd cleared, Sasuke ran to the man. "I knew you would be coming, my name is Kyo, you have time to ask one question, before they return."

Sasuke wandered if he was talking about the crowd or someone else. "What the hell did you say to Sakura?" He wanted to present control, but he voice showed otherwise.

"Nothing that will concern you, she asked if she had a future with you, and I told her, I'm sorry, but no."

Sasuke laughed inwardly, that is so like her, but there has to be more. "I could have told her that. What else did you say to her?"

"Simply put, she has no future with you, or anyone else for that matter. The girl will die very soon, like I told her, I'm sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was getting a little stir crazy, so decided to go out for some fresh air. While walking through the park she encountered Kiba. "_Might as well bite the bullet, and hope our friendship will still be intact." _

"Kiba-kun!" she waved to him. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, we missed you at training today," Kiba continued, "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache, but about last night, Kiba-kun, I was drunk. Please don't take this the wrong way, but…."

"I get it Sakura, I feel the same, can we pretend last night never happened!"

"Of course, it was starting to get a little awkward."

"How about we go out and celebrate our renewed friendship."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kiba, "Might as well, I've got nothing else to do tonight. Let's just go to the same bar as last night."

"Maybe Mr. X can buy us another round of drinks, let's go," Kiba said as he extended his hand for Sakura.

"Funny, I won't drink that much!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the bar, they were surprised to see Team Gai. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Celebrating Tenten's promotion to jounin," said Neji.

"I never pictured you the type to have a drink," laughed Sakura.

"He's not, but since it was my choice where to go, I picked a bar. Now he has to have at least two drinks with me."

A hint of mischief crossed Sakura's mind. I could get Neji drunk with Tenten's help. That would be one thing crossed off my list, maybe two if I'm lucky. "Do you mind if we join you?" She asked politely.

"Of course not, the more the merry," said Tenten, "I really didn't want to drink alone."

"Before we start, Tenten and I are going to freshen up." She took Tenten's hand and pulled her to the bathroom. "I have plan, but I need your help for it to work, are you in or out."

"What kind of plan?"

"Just say yes or no!"

"I'm in, but I need to know what you're up to, Sakura."

"I want to see Neji drunk and with your help I know it could happen."

"It won't work, Neji's is way to uptight for that. He'll drink his two, and leave with Lee."

"Not if we give him a reason to stay. I want to have a drinking game boy vs. girls, winner take all."

"Like I said, it will never work, but count me in. Now let's go back and get started."

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting." Cheerfully replied Sakura, "Look at what we picked up on the way." She flashed two bottles of tequila. "I think we should play a drinking game, boys vs. girls, last one standing decides their prize."

Neji shook his head, "I'm not playing, I'll judge with Lee."

"Too bad, if I Hurry I can find Sasuke, I know he'll want to play." smirked Sakura.

He always hated being compared to Uchiha, he knew Sakura was playing him, but his pride would not allow him to lose, "I'm in."

"Here are the rules; we'll start with the alphabet, but every third letter you must say make a noise, if you forget its double shots. Then we'll move on to Children's rhymes. Any questions didn't think so…"

The first round was simple, towards the middle, Tenten forgot her sound and therefore she drank and started over. Neji was on the ball and had yet to drink. Sakura thought this won't do; time to change it up, "Time for nursery rhymes, let's start with Mary had a little lamb, but make a noise on the fourth word, you screw up its triple shots."

The second round went bad; Neji didn't know the rhyme and ended up drinking half the bottle. Tenten swayed and laugh, "_The genius never learned nursery rhymes. Sakura is new my hero,"_

"Lee-san could you get us a few more bottles; Hyuuga is finishing a bottle on his own." Sakura smiled.

"This is the best time I ever had, Sakura, you are a god," yelled Kiba. "I propose a toast, Too Sakura." Everyone lifted a glass and yelled to Sakura. As Kiba continued "Let's try the rhyme, Rub a Dub Dub."

Neji just shrugged, "_Damn it, I don't that one either, at this rate, I'll lose!" _

No one did well on that round, Tenten had pasted out, six shots were her limit for that round. "Now it is boys vs. girl," Sakura laughed. "Round four, humpy dumpy, still triple shots."

A quick nod from the boys signaled the game had started, Lee took this chance to call Kiba's teammates, Ino (since he couldn't get a hold of Sakura's team), and Gai for help. Kiba sung the entire rhyme and trying to stand up, he past out again.

"I swear that boy can not hold his alcohol, I have an ideal let's take this game over to my house, maybe change the rules a little." whispered Sakura in Neji's ear. "Right now Lee-san is distracted; we could slip out before he comes back and ruin our fun."

Neji smirked, "Led the way, Sakura!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee hovered by the door, just to make sure the drunks could not get out. He noticed an irritated Shino and quiet Hinata. "What was that boy thinking, twice in two nights? This is getting old; Sakura and Kiba need to find a better hobby."

"We'll get Kiba, and let someone else deal with the others." said Shino

"Uh, Sakura and Neji are not at the table, Lee-san, Kiba is on the floor and Tenten-chan is hunched over the table."

"Not good, we need to find them, before something bad happens." said a worried Lee. "But I can't leave Tenten alone."

"I'll get some help, but guys get them to bed," spoke Hinata. "Then join the search, hopefully they went home."

Hinata walked out of the bar and found Kurenai and Kakashi walking down the street. "Excuse me sensei, I need your help." Hinata explained the drinking game and the sudden disappearance of Sakura and Neji.

"I would have never thought Neji was the type, but liquor impairs anyone judgment." Kakashi laughed. _"Well Sasuke was right, something is wrong with Sakura." _

"First let's try Sakura's apartment," Kurenai spoke.

"Yea, it's not that far from here, if we hurry we can beat them there." added Kakashi.

Timing was everything, Kurenai and Kakashi arrived in time to see them clumsy climb a flight of stairs. "This is going to get messy, I'll take Neji, Kurenai, you get Sakura."

"Alright kids party's over, time to go to bed," Kakashi was trying to be serious, but he never thought he would see the day a Hyuuga drunk.

"I don't think so," responded Neji as he tried to punch Kakashi but seeing double made it harder to concentration.

"Goodnight," Kakashi remarked as he punched Neji in the stomach. The Hyuuga was out cold.

"You guys suck! Always trying to ruining my fun," yelled Sakura, "Like I told Sasuke I will bring whoever home and it is none of your business." Not in the mood to hear the pink hair bitching, Kurenai punch her in the face; knocking her out. "That is for ruining our date." Both of the jonin were laughing when Gai arrived on the scene. "Here take your former student; we'll put this party girl to bed." Kurenai added, "Don't worry we'll fill you in tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it or not, PLEASE REVIEW, Opinions, suggestions are needed.

Thanks,

Rae


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding My Way: Chapter 4 revised January 14, 2007 **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story! Warning characters are OOC (very much)**

The morning light beamed on Sakura causing her to wake up, "My head is pounding, what the hell did I do last night. Why am I on the couch?"

"First of all you went out with your drinking buddy, second you tried to sleep with an Hyuuga, and last you insult two high ranking jonins." answered Sasuke.

"Damn I need to watch my drinking!" Sakura said as her massaged her temples, "What the hell are you doing here, again?"

Sasuke went in Sakura's direction with glass in his hand, "Same thing as yesterday, taking care of your drunken ass! Here drink this it will make you feel better. "

"Thank you, I am surprised you're here; it has taken me years to get you in my house, too bad I wasn't conscience to enjoy it." Laughed Sakura

Sasuke just gave Sakura a strange look, in her opinion it looked like amusement. "So seriously why are you here?"

"I talked to that crazy seer," answered Sasuke.

"Oh, that," was the response Sakura could mustered.

"You can't believe him! Sakura, the man is a hoax; he makes a living fooling others." Sasuke said as he sat next to her.

"I don't really what to think, Sasuke." she continued, "Someone tells me I going to die in a week, and my life that was so perfect last week, now seems so empty,"

"Your life is not empty," asked Sasuke in a serious tone, "You are smart, successful, and a true friend."

"Why am I even talking to you about this, it is not like you care," harshly spoke Sakura, "The only words, you have ever told me involve negativity. Maybe I should be talking Naruto or Kakashi."

"You are not going to die, believe me." Sasuke was still trying to reassure Sakura, "That man is full of shit."

"And if it isn't, then what; Sasuke?" spoke Sakura, "Tell me what the hell am I suppose to think, since you are looking down from your everything peachy pedal stool."

"You need to relax, Sakura," said Sasuke as he put his arm around her.

"I am relaxed! Dumbass!"

"Start by breathing, and take it moment by moment."

"Tell me what you would do if you had a week to live!"

"I don't know, probably live every moment; and spend time with my family!"

"What family, Sasuke!"

"Well, team 7 of course, you guys stayed by my side through thick and thin." Sasuke answered very honesty, "I would tell you guys everything I have always wanted to said, but was afraid too."

"Like what?" asked Sakura.

"It doesn't matter, because you are not gonna die, remember you are in control of life; Sakura." said Sasuke. "Maybe you need to change the way you have lived your life."

"But I have worked so hard on this," whined Sakura, "I sacrificed a lot to get here."

"Maybe that is your problem, you're trying to hard."

"Are you sure you're Sasuke or maybe Ino in disguise playing a cruel joke on me?"

"I am trying to make you feel better. Now get dress and I'll take you out for lunch," said Sasuke.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I figure you would be happy to hear my news."

"I don't like repeating myself, I'm taking you out to help clear your head, and Sakura no alcohol."

"Fine, I'm going and no alcohol. Maybe we can visit Kiba-kun while we are out."

Sasuke glowered at this remark, through the whole conversation not once she did not refer to him with a –kun but dog boy. He would not admit it to himself, but he was a little worry about what the prophet had mentioned. He made a silent promised to protect her and be by her side. He owed it to her.

"Hey! Sasuke, are you ready to go?" Sakura was waiting for a reply, but got just silence, "Pencil dick, I'm talking to you."

"You have gotten a filthy mouth in the past few days," responded Sasuke.

"Perhaps, but nick name suits you!" laughed Sakura.

"Whatever! Let's go!"

"Lead the way; I'm not that picky when I comes to food."

As they walked down the block, they walked in silence, Sakura was trying to do her best from laughing, and never would she imagine spending the day with childhood crush. The ironic thing was after that deep chat, she saw him more as a friend. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ino and Shikamaru approaching fast.

"Fore head girl, What are you doing out? We heard about your recent outing, shame on you trying to bed Neji; when Tenten is madly in love with him. It is a good thing Kurenai knock you out."

"Please don't talk about my private life in public, Ino-pig!" pleaded Sakura, "Sasuke already filled me in on the raunchy details!"

"That's going to be hard, since you are the talk of the town," added Shikamaru, "I mean last night, you were not discreet about your late night meeting."

"I guess I never live that one down," said Sakura with her head down in shame.

"More like the last two days, the strip tease, and the incident from yesterday; you're infamous." added Ino. "We'll talk later about your behavior."

"It's okay, Sasuke already know," said Sakura, "And no I didn't tell him, he found out on his own."

"Well, I am not going to lecture you, but congratulate you on being the poster child for the party circuit." joked Ino, "There are running bets, on what you might do tonight. If you get my drift?"

Sasuke couldn't stand the direction this discussion was going; "She is going to stay home tonight."

"Since when do you decide what I can and can not do," yelled Sakura, "If I want to go out, I will; I don't care if people are gossiping about my life! I am …."

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence, because Sasuke kissed her hard. Ino and Shikamaru had a look of puzzlement, "Definitely, I am in the twilight zone!" squeaked Ino.

"Why the hell did you kiss me, pencil dick?" fumed Sakura.

"To keep your mouth from moving, if you haven't notice, your mouth has been getting you into a lot of trouble." smirked Sasuke.

"We're leaving, Shikamaru promised to help me at the shop," spoken Ino, "Call you tomorrow or something." The odd couple scurried off in the opposite direction.

"Thanks a lot, jerk," muttered Sakura, "You have just scared off my best friend."

"But it work, I got to shut you up for the moment." boasted Sasuke.

"Jerk, I guess I need to find Kiba-kun and Neji to clear up any misunderstanding about last night!" Sakura sighed, "I need to show a little more responsible when I drink large amounts of liquor."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, and they set off to find Kiba. "He is probably at the park or somewhere he can spend time with his dog." spoke Sakura, "There he is, Kiba-kun," she screamed at the top of her lungs."

"Yo, Sakura!" smiled Kiba, "How are you feeling? Shino filled me in on the events of last night. If you want to go out tonight again, I'll have to take a rain check. Kurenai has me doing late night training. I think it is sort of punishment."

"About last night, well you see…" stuttered Sakura.

"If you think I upset with, I am not," said Kiba, "I like hanging out with you, and to tell you the truth the last couple of nights have been fabulous. The only thing I regret is feeling you up the other night."

"Forget about that part, I already have," she said breathing sigh of relief, "How about we never talk about the stupid things we do under the influence, deal."

"Deal," he said as he offered his hand for a shake to seal the deal and Sakura accepted it. "So, what are you plans for tonight?"

"You tell me, what did you bet I would do tonight!"

"Nothing special, I figured you would stay home and let the gossip die down, before you did anything outrageous."

"Looks like you're the winner!" grinned Sakura, "My mommy is making me stay at home;" while pointing to Sasuke.

"I should change my bet, to something inappropriate," teased Kiba.

"Kiba-kun you have a pervert mind!" Sakura said as she tried to look shock, "By the way, have you seen Neji?"

"Nope, but Hinata says he received a mission and will be back in three or four days," stated Kiba.

"Oh, I was hoping to make things right with him too," sounding a little disappointed.

"Just catch him when he get back, no big deal; you have all the time in the world to make things right!"

"Yea, time; Kiba-kun I had to get going, Sasuke offered to buy me lunch, see you around." She gave him a quick hug before leaving. Sasuke felt a sting of jealousy, apparently Sakura's feeling for him have lessen and she is showing greater interested in dog-boy.

"If it is alright with you, I want takeout; because I not in the mood to hear the whispers of scandals I have created in the last couple of days." Sakura spoke not even looking at Sasuke directions.

"Fine, don't let what Kiba said, bring you down."

"Sure, you are not the one who is going to die in a week, Sasuke."

"Enough with that, you're going to be around for a long time." Said Sasuke.

"Whatever you say, quiet evening alone; will help me gather my thoughts."

"Quiet sounds good, but you will not be alone, I staying with you." smirked Sasuke.

"Why?"

"To keep you from doing anything stupid, also this is not a good time to be alone; believe me I know." said Sasuke, "Self-destruction isn't the answer, Sakura.

Not wanting to be alone, she sighed showing her defeat, "Might as well, pick up something for us to pass the time." added Sakura.

"No matter what happens, I'll make the best of this situation, I will not let it control me any more," making a silent promised to herself.

--------------------------------

**I know its short, but I'm getting another case of writer's block, so it will be awhile before I update again.**

**Well, how do you think the story is progressing to fast or slow? Any suggestions to improve the plot, read and review! I think I suck at trying to write dramatic dialogue, it sounds cheesy to, I really don't like how this chapter turn out. DAMN THE DRAMA, I LOVE COMEDY MORE!**

**RaE**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Revised January 14, 2007

It is amazing what a couple days of clarity could bring. With Sasuke by her side Sakura could almost believe everything would be alright. As she sat at her kitchen table, drinking coffee; she giggled, who would have believed of all people, Sasuke would be helping through a personal crisis. As she stared at her little checklist, it dawned on her, the one task she needed to accomplish no matter what was number three. Getting together two clueless idiots, Naruto and Hinata.

"_I can't do it alone, I'm definitely going to need help!"_ Quickly running through the names of would be accomplices, and only one name came to mind, KIBA! He was Hinata's closest friend and team mate. Kiba had always made fun of the fact Hinata would turn cherry red when he came around. Kiba knew Naruto was a good guy and wouldn't break Hinata's heart.

With her mind made up, she set out for "Operation Fools Love." Before leaving she scribbled a quick note for just in case her keeper come calling:

**MEETING WITH KIBA, PROMISE TO BE A GOOD GIRL AND MAKE GOOD CHOICES! SAKURA**

Looking out the window she noticed Kiba walking Akamaru, taking the chance to catch him off guard she yelled, "HEY KIBA GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" Kiba smiled and decided to hurry; Sakura was known for her loud mouth and not shutting up until she got what she wanted.

"So what's the story, no bars or clubs; are you giving up the party life?" asked Kiba, "You were the talk of the town. What is that infamous Sakura Haruno going to do next?" he continued mocking her. "The last incident would be hard to top; I mean you were knocked out my former sensei."

"Nothing much, I needed to take a break after that little blunder with Neji, I am still feeling the fallout, huh?" blushed Sakura.

"Correct my little lush, since news of your little scandal broke, people have been talking about it nonstop, I mean it is not everyday a prodigy gets drunk and tries to pick a fight with an elite jounin like Kakashi and almost has sex with the Hokage's apprentice. I have to admit your reputation has grown quite scandalous. There is even chat about what happen between us. Don't worry, I have taken some blame, but no worries. Speaking about the other night, you might want to stay clear of Tenten. She was quite pissed to find out second hand you almost bedded her crush. I heard that she was raving on about what she was going to do to you." Kiba added. "But no worries, team Gai is still out on the field."

"You're kidding; maybe she is the one to do me in!" Sakura joked. Kiba had a puzzled look, but shrugged off Sakura's comment. "Seriously Sakura, what is going on? You know you can talk to me?"

"I don't know, Kiba, I just going through a small crisis, and been examining my life so far?" spoke Sakura.

"And?"

"My life sucks, I spend too much time at work, keep waiting for a certain somebody to notice me, and because of this I have no repeat no love life!"

"Sakura, you have so many excellent qualities, you just need to live a little more, and the best part is we are young and allowed to make stupid mistakes, AKA trying to sleep with Neji. Furthermore, you have plenty of time to find yourself; you just need to figure out what makes you happy. I know you like working at the hospital and seeing a difference being made, but outside of that, what makes you happy."

Kiba's question hurt Sakura a lot more than she let on. She could not think of one thing that made her truly happy. Hanging out her friends, training, and working made her feel content, but she felt she was being left behind again. Her closest friends had someone to share the life experiences with. Ino had Shikamaru, and if her plan worked out Naruto and Hinata would be together. "Good question, Kiba, I'll have to get back to you that one!" she answered sadly.

"Well, you moping in this apartment won't help you out, come on happy hour is about to start, it will help to forget for awhile. Sometimes you find the answer when you stop looking."

"It is not even noon, and you want to drink, Kiba!" smiled Sakura. He knew this remark would be a rise in her. "Oh yea, that reminds me, remember that one time we talk about trying to get Hinata and Naruto together."

"Sort of, if I recall, both of them are so dense, it would be impossible task!"

"That is why I called up here, any ideas?" she said. "Well while you are thinking, let's get out of here! The walls are closing in on me!"

Before Kiba could answer, he noticed the note Sakura had written to Sasuke, he snickered, "Trying to avoid a person with the initials S.U.?"

"Not really, just not in the mood for his judgmental looks," responded Sakura, "Besides this has nothing to do with him."

"You sly girl, not to say I love gossip, but what happened between the two of you," grilled Kiba.

"Nothing, he been staying with me, the first night he watched over me, and made me breakfast the next morning, and I don't know, Kiba," she replied, "One moment he gives me his undivided attention, the next minute he is as cold as ice."

"I have a plan maybe we can kill two birds with one stone, all you have to do is trust me, okay?" said Kiba. "Come on, let's go to my house; I'll explain the details on the way. We take the long way, to avoid certain people."

"Lead the way, something tell me I am going to regret this anyway," muttered Sakura. "By the way Kiba, I am not sleeping with you just to get his attention!"

"Wouldn't dream on it, besides I have already told you, Sakura, you're not my type." replied Kiba, "No offense, but you're a walking disaster."

AN:

**Sorry for the delay, it has be a crazy couple of months. My arm is better now. I have been working on all my stories, hopefully I can post them by this weekend.**

**Thanks to all your reviews, I know this was a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer and posted tomorrow night. Let me you what you think, I know Kiba is a little OOC, and the rest of the gang will make an appearance soon! **

**Special Thanks to megamattxz for your ideas, I am working some of them into the story! **

**See Ya**

**Rae! **


	6. Chapter 6

Revised January 14, 2007

Finding My Way Chapter 6

Kiba was turning his room into a disaster zone looking for something in particular, but not telling Sakura what. Becoming frustrated about the fact she was being ignored, the pink haired ninja threw herself onto the bed and watched with curiosity.

"Found it!" yelled Kiba triumphantly, "The ultimate cliché!" As he proudly displayed an invitation to the Annual Masquerade Ball, "Mystery and Intrigue will bring them together, and love will forever bind them!"

Sakura was absolutely speechless; this was Kiba's master plan. "You got to be kidding; both of them are so clueless that if you managed to get them in the same space. Hinata will pass out and the only thing Naruto will pay attention to is the ramen he is hauling around."

"Of course I am; this is the perfect chance! They will spend the evening together and not realize each other identifies!"

Trying to figure out what happened to the drinking buddy she had known from the prior nights. It was completely stupid, Naruto could pick up scents sometimes and Hinata had her very well-known bloodline ability. Sakura needed to reason with her delusional friend. "Okay Kiba, you need to cut out the romance novels and get a real relationship! I mean those books poison your mind . Seriously they are worst than the filth Kakashi reads."

"You're just upset because a former rookie has dismissed all of your advances; but look on the bright side; you almost nailed someone else's crush! Oh yea! Let's not forget you tried to take advantage of this poor innocent boy standing in front of you!" taunted Kiba.

Sakura had to take a few deep breaths before answering his ridiculous remark, "We agree never to speak about either of those events again, Kiba-kun."

"Hey, everyone loves a good scandal; even through Tenten is so going to kick your ass when she gets back!" Kiba was having a hard time from laughing, "If it makes you feel better, my money is on you!"

"I glad you at least are enjoying my misery, but seriously I really want Naruto and Hinata to hook up," calmly spoke Sakura, "They are both good people and deserve to find happiness."

Kiba looked at her with genuine concern, "Why do you care now, Sakura? I know something is wrong! Trust me!"

"Like you said, Sasuke has turned me down so many times I have lost count. Call it corny, but I want to see true love win out." sadly spoke Sakura.

"When you're are ready to spill, I'll be here for you. Just promise me you won't do anything you will regret. I don't like seeing you lose control."

"Everything fine, Kiba. No need to worry," trying to chance the subject, "The Masquerade is a great idea; I'll get the others involved so it will be a success. By the way, when is it?"

"I think it's Saturday night, so we have plenty of time to plan." answered Kiba.

Sakura's eyes widen just a bit; that was her supposed death date. Things were starting to look up, maybe that Kyo was wrong, and life just goes on. After all nothing bad could happen at a party with a few dozens ninjas in attendance. "Great, I think everything is going okay; thanks Kiba for being a great friend."

Kiba gave a small look of bewilderment, "I need to get to work, I have been playing hooky the last couple of days and it is time to be a responsible young adult, again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was doing his best to train, but the last few days with Sakura kept disrupting his concentration. That seer's predication really messed with Sakura's head. As much as he hated to admit it, he did not like to see her unhappy. This was very ironic, because he was the cause of her many sad days. What really was driving him mad was the thought at what could have happened between Neji and Sakura; if no one intervened. Sakura was known for her cool and calm composure, and to see her lose control was worrisome. For now he would keep the information to himself until he had hard proof something bad was going to occur.

Tired of waiting for his former mentor, Sasuke left the training ground in favor for lunch. On his way, he happened to past Sakura's empty apartment. Still having a key from the other night, Sasuke let himself in. Scoping the room, a pink paper caught his attention. The words were short and brief, but Sasuke was fuming. When Sakura was with Kiba things always went amiss. "Promised to be a good girl," muttered Sasuke. Part of his was wondering why he should care, it is not like he is her caretaker.

"That girl, what I am going to do," Sasuke thought to himself, "Well I better go and find her before she has the chance to cause more trouble." With this an irritated Sasuke was out of her apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood outside the hospital, trying to summon the courage to face her associates. She knew they were short staff and playing hooky put a more of a strain on the crew. "_Might as well bite the bullet and face them. I plan to be here for the long haul._"

"Good Morning, Yumi! How is everything going." smiled Sakura.

Yumi was the head nurse and she look very exhausted and spoke very rudely, "Well Ms. Haruno we have several minor injuries, and two major traumas currently. One of the ANBU teams took suffered major casualties. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san have been in surgey since early this morning.

"Thanks for the info, I'll handle all the minor cases and lighten the load, go home gets some rest," as she pointed in the direction of the door.

Looking at the sack of charts, Sakura pick on up and began her shift, "Good Morning, my name is Sakura and I'm be taking care of you this morning, Sai!"

"Why to you always insisted on introducing yourself when we used to be on the same team, Ugly!"

"Well maybe if you learned to said my name correctly, I wouldn't have to keep reminding you, dumb ass," playfully spoke Sakura, "According to the chart, you suffered a minor fracture, so let's take care of it and get you out of here!"

Sakura rubbed her hands together signaling she was ready to go, "Now hand me you arm."

"How do I know you will not make it worst, if it is alright with you I'll wait for another medic?"

"Quit being a baby, we go through this every time; I made a mistake one time and you'll never forgive me, Sai."

"Mistake, I was in the hospital for an extra week, all because you lost your concentration, Ugly."

Feeling the frustrating rising, Sakura grabbed his hurt arm and quickly repaired the damage. "See, I'm not the head of the medical squad for nothing."

"I heard of about the promotion, Congratulations Sakura! Also I heard about what happen between Hyuuga, care to explain?"

Sakura could not help but blush, Sai had never called her by name; and he wasn't the gossiping type. "You're welcome Sai-kun, I better go we're pretty swamped and people tend to get cranky if their kept waiting. See you around."

"You didn't answer my question," as he reached up and grabbed her arm, "I have the right to know, as a former team mate."

"I don't owe you anything, Sai," responsed Sakura is a pissed off tone, "Like I said, I have work to do. The next time you grab me like that, you'll be fishing your balls out of the river, clear."

"Whatever ugly, keep acting like a slut! I guess I know how you made it to the top!" Sakura response with a quick slap to the face, "That was low even for you, Sai."

Exercising good judgment skills, Sakura left the room but not before signing Sai's chart for some uncomfortable tests. "What a bastard," thought she thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The incident with Sai rattled her nerve quite a bit. Hustling through the charts, Sakura had cut the patient load into half, but she was low on chakra, "_Man, my lack of training is catching up to me." _She wiped the sweat off her brow; Tsunade and Shizune were still in surgery.

"Haruno-san, Team Gai has just been brought in, nothing serious they just need to check over and released."

"Talk about awkward, I wish Shizune was here!"

Sakura made her way to exam room, and could hear Tenten yelling about getting another medic. "You have to understand miss, we are short handed and Haruno-san is the only doctor on call." The nurse was doing her best to calm the weapon mistress down, but was failing miserably. "I'll be in here at all times, so no indiscretions will occur."

Sakura pushed the door open, "I'll try to make this as painless as possible," feeling a little mischievous, "bend over so I can give this shot."

Tenten's eyes went livid, "Why so you can finish trying advantage of my team mates? Any respect I had for you disappeared that night!" She was about to slap Sakura, but Lee wrapped his arms around her. "Trust me, this isn't finished!"

Sakura was trying to calm her former friend down, "Look Tenten, I'am sorry the joke was in poor taste; about the other night it was a mistake. I promise it will never happen again!"

"Speak for yourself, Haruno; I do not regret what happen between the two of us. If anything I would like the chance to take you on a proper date, one that does not involve any alcohol." interjected Neji.

"You're a back stabbing bitch, I thought you were my friend! You knew I liked Neji, I hate you!" By this time, Lee had his screaming banshee team mate pinned and was struggling to get to the exit, "Sakura-san I would like to discuss this later." calmly spoke Lee as he left.

The whole room was filled with an uncomfortable silent, it was not everyday the white eyes prodigy asked a girl out, "I think I heard the nurse's station paging me, everything looks good. Tell the others, I cleared them for duty." replied Sakura as she quickly left the room, "Another friendship ruined all because of a guy, Kiba was right; Tenten is so going to kick my ass."

As the hospital rushed died down a very tired Sakura inform the front to page her if anything critical came up.

"I think it is time to tell Kiba the full story, or maybe Ino about my current situation; first Sasuke stays with me, then Sai gets all possessive, and now Tenten wants to kick my ass," trying to find a silver lining, "It might be a good thing I'll be dead by the end of the week."

Too bad for Sakura, she ran into the person she wanted to see the least…


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Lots of OOC and some fluff! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7**

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" timidly asked Sakura.

"Well, it is a park and people are known to come here!" answered Kakashi like it was the most logical reason. "I glad I ran into you, we need to have a serious talk. Sakura, it's about your recent behavior."

"It's nothing, sensei; I just got carried away with my new job promotion. I worked really hard to get it." replied Sakura as she cheerfully rambling on and poking at his shoulder, "I saw the light and gave up chasing Sasuke. So, I thought that more than enough reason to celebrate."

Kakashi nodded disapprovingly, he knew she wouldn't confess. He gentle took her hand, "Sakura, I have know you since you were twelve. I can tell when you're hiding something."

"Well it's not that important," muttered Sakura. The last thing she wanted was for her sensei to think she was an idiot for believing a complete stranger about her lifestyle. She paused for a brief moment waiting for the best excuse to come to mind. "You see, it is guy problems; Tenten likes Neji and Neji asked me out in front of her. Now she plans to kick my ass." as she waved her hands, "I don't need help; I can handle it on my own. It was just a few bad choices."

Feeling this was not the time to push her, Kakashi gave a look of understanding, "When you are ready to talk, I'll be waiting. Now, get so rest you look very rundown. No training either."

"Thanks, I'll see you around." Sakura felt the need to hug him, but settled for a playful jab.

As she dragged her tired carcass home; Sakura was emotionally drained from all her encounters of the day. The event that kept playing in her mind was when the Hyuuga prodigy asked her for a date. The thought alone made her giggle like a little school girl. Since Sakura didn't have much experience with the opposite sex, in part to the chasing of Konoha's number one block of ice. Given that her time was limited, it was nice to know a good-looking man wanted to be with her. "_Maybe he will help me with my final to do task._"

Unfortunately rest would be the last thing she would get; as her "babysitter" rounded the corner, looking very flustered, "Where have you been, Sakura?"

"It is called work, Sasuke," smartly remarked Sakura, "You should try it sometime, who knows you might like it."

He was getting tired of her attitude and wished for the days were she was still a fan-crazed girl. "You mentioned you were suspended," irritated snipped Sasuke.

"Yea, from missions and leaving the village; but not the hospital," replied Sakura, "They were swamped today, so I helped out."

"Whatever, come on; you look like you haven't eaten anything," calmly spoken Sasuke as he grabbed her hand.

"But, Kakashi-sensei said I should go home and get some rest," mumbled Sakura, "Besides Sasuke, I ate at the hospital."

Sasuke did not buy her lame excuse, "Whatever; I don't want you to drop from lack of nutrition."

The couple walked in silence, and Sasuke never let go of her hand. Sakura might have been jumping for joy, if her mind was not so occupied about all the recent events that plagued her mind. "Uh, Sasuke where are we going?"

"To a proper restaurant, none of that fast-food junk." responded Sasuke.

He could not help notice the little pout Sakura's lips gave. This girl was notorious for always have take-out food, vending machines, or just add water meals. The raven hair ninja often wondered if she knew how to cook. "Sasuke," spoke Sakura in an unsure voice, "I didn't bring any money."

"It doesn't matter, I invited so I'm paying," playfully retort Sasuke, "You might be the best medical ninja in the village, but your eating habits are awful. Seriously Sakura, as long as you are with me you will eat healthy."

Sakura slightly laughed, it wasn't everyday an Uchiha made fun of her, "You try working 36 hours straight, and then we'll talk. Beside I do eat healthy."

"A banana does not balance the candy bars, chips, or instant ramen," preached Sasuke, "It is amazing how alike you and that dobe are." Sakura pull her hand free from Sasuke's grip, and teasingly ran her fingers though his hair, "Not everyone can be as perfect as Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke quickly snaked his hand around her waist, effectively pinning her arms to the side, "Maybe, some things are worth trying," whispered Sasuke into her ear. Being this close to her former crush, Sakura couldn't hide her blush, "Sasuke-kun, don't we need to keep moving?"

The Sharingan master released her, and held her hand. Sakura smile slightly, and lend in closer to her companion, "Sasuke, thanks for staying by my side. If any happens, I just wanted you to know how much this means."

"Nothing is goes to happen, you said it yourself; that man is full of shit." confer Sasuke, "Besides I'm not going to lose any more precious people."

"Just in case, I know you have given up important things for me," softly spoke Sakura.

"Let's just drop it, I have no regrets about the last few days," answered Sasuke, "Well, maybe one regret."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and curiosity got the best of her, "What is that, Sasuke?"

Without hesitation, he promptly replied, "I wasn't there to protect that night. The idea of Hyuuga taking advantage of you makes me sick. I'm glad Kakashi knocked his sorry ass out."

"Well it was partly my fault too, I invited back to my apartment," her eyes staring at the ground, "It just made sense at the time. Now it cost me a dear friend."

"They will get over it." spoke Sasuke as he lifted Sakura's chin, "We both know you were not thinking clearly."

"Come on, we have wasted enough time, the restaurant is around the corner," as he gently nudged her to move.

Sakura could not believe her eyes; Sasuke had picked the most expensive place in Konoha. "Sasuke, there has to be cheaper places to eat," babbled Sakura.

"Maybe, but this is my favorite," casual replied Sasuke, "This serve is top rate and they have the best Tempura in town. I promise a healthy meal so quit being annoying and enjoy."

"Only if I pay for the next outing, Sasuke-kun," confidently spoke Sakura.

Sakura was surprised at the serve they received, from the friendly greeting and prompt seating arrangements. Making small conversation, "How much do you come here? I've never send this type of serve."

"The owner is an old family friend, my mother would take me here after training," retort Sasuke. Sakura was surprised how open Sasuke was being. Usually he would say a handful of words before leaving her in the dust. She couldn't believe how much things could change in the span of a week. Sakura wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was awake. Having a civil lunch with her crush, was like a dream come true. Quickly pulling herself together, she looked over the menu. This place was really pricey and wanted to order something eatable. "I told you Sakura, Tempura is best item on the menu. You are going to like it," as Sasuke pushed the menu down to the table."

"If you say so, I can always hit the vending machine afterwards," openly joke Sakura. "What's to drink?"

"I usually order red wine, but given your track record. I think green-leaf tea would be the best substitute."

"Wine sounds perfect, I promise not to have sex with you!" gestured Sakura as put her hand to her heart, "Beside that only happened once."

"Twice, once with Inuzuka and Hyuuga." chimed in her onyx-eyed companion. "I plan to have wine, you should have the tea."

"One glass, then I'll have the tea," replied Sakura. She couldn't believe Sasuke was questioning her judgment. But she couldn't argue, the last couple times she chose to drink, it ended in disaster. The waiter came and hastily took their orders. To pass the time, Sakura babbled on about the most memorable events at the hospital. Sasuke could not believe some of the traumas the pink-haired ninja treated. She definitely deserved that promotion; she sacrificed plenty to make it to the top. When the meal came, they ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the others presence. Sakura did not want to admit, but the Tempura was awesome. It had been awhile since she has a proper meal, but one thing she craved more, dessert. "I have been a good sport, how about we split a dessert, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke wanted to ignore her last remark. She only added the suffix, when she wanted something. "I don't care for sweet," he watched her eyes dim somewhat, "But I guess I can make an exception." Sakura's eyes perked up and hastily flagged their server and order a slice of strawberry shortcake.

When the dessert arrived, Sakura grabbed her fork and took a chunk of the cake. At the last minute, she pushed her sweet filled fork into Sasuke's mouth. Notice the cream around the prodigy mouth, she couldn't hold her laugh. Without even thinking, Sasuke dipped his two of his fingers into the cake and pushed it to her face. It was a good thing; the couple was in the secluded area. Little by little they were causing a ruckus. Not wanting to be out done, Sasuke ordered entire strawberry shortcake and the two playfully swiped pieces at each other. By the time it was over, both of them were covered in Strawberries icing and whipped cream. Sakura's hair was caked in icing, while Sasuke's clothes had red finger print stains. Sakura excused herself to the bathroom, as Sasuke paid for the meal, and a little extra for the distraction they caused.

As they strolled out of the restaurant, they walked hand and hand. In the restaurant something changed between the two of them, but Sasuke was not sure of what. The more time he spent with her the less he saw her as a friend and wanted something more. The last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage of her. "I'll walk you home, you're all sticky."

"I wonder how that can be," pouted Sakura, "If that was what it means to eat healthy I could get use to it."

"Don't get me started," teased Sasuke, "It's been awhile since I've had this much fun."

"Who are you, this is not the Sasuke Uchiha I see everyday for the last four years."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, not caring about the stickiness, "You're not the Sakura Haruno I see everyday; So I guess that makes us even." Taking pleasure in the closeness and security his arms offered Sakura closed her eyes to take in the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very pissed kunoichi watched from the background. Who in the hell does she think she is. It's not enough the Neji wants to date her, but she has a lone avenger to worship her. "I wish there was a way to destroy your love life just as you have destroy mine," fumed Tenten.

"Unrequited love sucks, don't you think, Miss;" spoke a figure hidden the shadows, "I have been there for her, even bought her drinks to celebrate her job. But not one thank you. I think we need to show her the world does not revolve around Sakura Haruno."

With the intrigue rising, Tenten coldly replied, "I'm listening."

"The night of the Masquerade; it will be a memorable night for both of us. I'll be touch about the details," as the shadow figure walked away. "If this get me Neji, and no one gets hurts; I can be a little wicked." replied Tenten to no one in particular.

**This was my first fluff, let me know how I did. **

**Thanks,**

**Rae **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Slight lime be WARNED**!

As the couple playfully made their way up the stairs to Sakura's apartment, Sakura kept stealing glances at her normally stoic companion. Sasuke had streaks of red icing mixing with his natural jet black and white splotches of cream fingerprints all over the front half of his body. The outing had lifted her spirits and for the moment she was a simple girl enjoying the day with a boy. When they final reached their destination, an awkward silence loomed and both avoided eye contact, not ready to part of the evening.

As Sakura looked toward the nighttime sky, she released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "Um, Sasuke-kun thank you for lunch," as she as hands fidgeted looking for her apartment key. "Well I guess I better call it a night."

The young Uchiha lend against the rails casually with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Sakura bit her lip, hiding her laughter. "Sasuke-kun you look ridiculous, that pose doesn't look as appealing when you hair is multicolored." Sakura doing her best to muffle the noise seeing as this was one of the few times, Sasuke was not perfect. Sasuke had missed her carefree spirit and little by little it was returning. Although Sasuke would never admit it aloud, he was more than attracted to this new personality. He didn't even mind the taunting; the new Sakura is capable of putting a lone survivor in his place.

"Why don't come in for coffee and get cleaned up," said Sakura, "I hate for you good reputation to be damaged, all because your with Konoha's number one party girl."

Another hmm escaped Sasuke's lips as he used his shinobi skills to take the keys and opened the door. With the trademark smirk, Sasuke gestured for the owner to come in. "Show off, I could have done that." As Sakura rolled her eyes, and sauntered right past him.

"Maybe, but you were taking too long, besides it's not like I haven't been here before." The pink-haired girl blushed like a schoolgirl recalling the nights Sasuke stayed and comforted her. "Well since you know your way around, get cleaned up and I'll put on the coffee."

As Sakura made her way to the kitchen, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach beginning to rise. She wasn't feeling vulnerable and her old feelings were surfacing. She hummed to herself as she looked through her cabinets looking for snacks and coffee, and preparing the table for two.

Since the apartment was very tiny, Sasuke had to go through Sakura's room to get to the bathroom. The room was semi-trashed and papers scattered all over the room. He tried not to disturb the scene, but the mess was driving crazy. Seeing an empty bag, Sasuke began picking up the stray papers, making her room half way decent. The last sheet of paper caught his attention, it looked like a shopping list but it was so much more. The raven ninja skimmed over the text, he eyes widen as he realized what he was reading.

6 things to do before I die!

1. Hook up with a cute guy! (Accomplished?)

2. Find out what is under Kakashi's mask (Maybe)

3. Get Naruto and Hinata together (Must be done ASAP!)

4. Get the village's #1 former rookie Neji drunk (Accomplished)

5. Party! (Accomplished)

6. GET LAID! (In my wildest Dreams)

'_What the hell is this nonsense. How could she leave something like this carelessly about._' He couldn't wait to question his teammate, and watch her squirm for answers, but first he needed to clean up. It was a good thing he left some of his clothes here, as he got in the shower. Sakura was right about one thing; his cake appearance would bring a few laughs, then some beatings. A shower would remove all this stickiness, and give him time construct a strategy.

Sakura hated that her clothes her sticking to her body, but didn't want Sasuke to catch her undressing. As she heard the shower run, she took the opportunity to slip into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. She was too tired to fix herself up, and he had already seen her at her worst. Since she was preoccupied with changing, she failed to notice her room looked a little more presentable. She smiled inwardly, who knew Sasuke could have a soft spot. She followed his lead, and started to pick up the dirty clothes and made the bed. Sasuke watch from the door, she had grown up to become a fine kunoichi. "Hey Sakura, if you were really going to die, what are some of things you would like to do or see," taunted Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not going to die, so it doesn't matter; Sasuke-kun," stuttered Sakura, she hated that all knowing gaze the young Uchiha radiated. That wasn't the only thing unnerving her; Sasuke was shirtless and technically standing in her bedroom. "Come on, the coffee is getting cold."

Sasuke genially grabbing Sakura's arm and twirl her to where she was facing him, "The coffee can wait, tell me S-A-K-U-R-A, I'm dying to know." She shivered as he pronounced her name by syllable. Whatever he was planning, she wasn't going to fall head first. "Like you say, spend as much time with my friends and live with no regret."

"Liar," he seductively whispered into her ear, "I thought you trusted me, but I guess we'll have to work on that."

"I trust you completely, Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura as trying to find her voice, "What's going on?"

"I cleaned up the place a little, and look what I found!"

Sakura was beyond embarrassed, her former crush was waving her "to do list" and seemed be to savoring the moment. "Care to explain, Cherry Blossom."

"I wrote that right after meeting with Kyo and that list was never meant to be seen by anyone," counter Sakura, "Give it back, Sasuke-kun."

In response, Sasuke began reading it aloud, and paused after task number 4. "Why did you want to see Neji drunk?"

The medic just shrugged, "Everyone needs to let lose, and I never thought it would happen." After a brief silence, being a bastard, he read the final two tasks. "I see you have yet to accomplish the last line. Who were thinking about asking, dog-boy."

"Didn't think it out, maybe Neji since he did ask me earlier today."

Taking another look at the list; "It's good thing, I'm here," as he started to kiss her. "Hyuuga wouldn't appreciate you like I could."

Feeling his tongue enter her mouth, she couldn't help but grant him entrance. Naturally, Sasuke's kisses where no less than perfect. Her body began to response as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Sasuke's kisses became more demanding and her lips hungrily met his. Feeling brave she began probing her tongue into his mouth. Sakura put a hand behind his head to pull him close as he reached to touch the skin of her bare belly; she tensed up briefly as her skin became accustomed to his touch across her belly. As they continued to explore each other's mouths, Sasuke eased his fingers under the stretchy material of Sakura's top to cup a breast in his hand. The sensations were overwhelming, Sakura had never felt this much desire, but was unsure how to proceed.

Sasuke felt her body tense, and her hesitation rise, "We don't have to do anything you not ready for. If you said the word, I'll stop what I doing."

Breaking the close contact, "It feels right, but I never done this, so please be patient." Sakura plunged her tongue deep into his mouth, Sasuke reached to put her arms around him. Sasuke fondled Sakura's breasts as she kissed him fiercely.

Looking into each other's eyes, she ran her hands over him, enjoying his smooth skin, his well muscled arms and shoulders, his toned stomach. Now it was Sasuke's turn to give an involuntary shiver. Very flushed and relaxed, "Please," she whispered, barely audibly. Sakura stopped touching him, and looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Like I said before, I trust you completely." As Sasuke gripped the material firmly, he eased it up her body as she raised her arms over her head. The feel of Sasuke undressing her caused her to shiver more and, as he lifted her top over her arms, she felt her skin both cooled and hot at the same time. As she lowered her arms, Sasuke had a full view firm and very erect breasts. Sakura made no attempt to cover up; it was intoxicating to have her crush's undivided attention.

As they made their way to the bed, Sakura's arms wrapped tightly around, she could feel her bare chest rub against his chest, and Sasuke took his time to explore her uncovered body. Wanting to make her first experience mind-blowing, he put his needs to the side.

"Lie back now," he whispered. "Relax and enjoy." Sasuke pulled away slightly and, with Sakura's breasts in front of him, gently licked her nipples, alternating between them as she placed her hands on his shoulders. As he began sucking her nipples, waves of desire shot through Sakura's body and she threw her head back in enjoyment as Sasuke touched her through her shorts.

Overtaken by lust, both shinobi failed to realized they were about to had an audience, "Hey Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei told me I should come and check up on you," cheerfully yelled Naruto, "By the way the front door was …" Naruto never had time to finish his sentence as he was flabbergasted at what he stumbled into.

**AN notes: It was my first lime, feedback would be much appreciated. I know it is a bad spot to leave off, but the fallout was too tempting to pass up. Hopefully the next update will be quicker than usually, but the rating might have to change. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What the hell is …" yelled Naruto as he lunged as his male teammate. "Get off her you bastard!!"

Sasuke quickly turned around just in time to catch Naruto's punch. "Haven't you heard of knocking dobe!"

Sakura, on the other hand, reached out to grab a pillow to cover herself up. She was past mortified that Naruto had seen her and Sasuke in such a compromising position. Sakura hopped off the bed to avoid any physical contact between her boys. It only took a couple of minutes for the medic to find her voice as Naruto accidentally shattered the lamp next to her bed. Screaming at the top of her lungs, "Both of you cut it out, you're destroying my bedroom."

"Uh, Sakura-chan shouldn't you cover yourself up," blushed Naruto as he tried to focus his attention on a strip of floor. Sakura went red in the face and spun around so her bare back was facing the boys. Sasuke quickly bent down and retrieved her shirt from the floor. Without stealing a peak, he handed off the top and began to walk out of the bedroom, "Come on dobe, we'll settle this in the living room." Naruto nodded his head, and quietly followed Sasuke's lead. As the door was pulled shut, Sakura's knees buckled under the pressure and she curled up on the floor. Her mind was trying to process what just happened, a week ago Sasuke barely spoke two words and now he was touching her in all the right places. She wanted to scream, but before she fell apart, her best friend deserved an explanation. Feeling the tank top was far too revealing, Sakura opted for a grey sweater shirt, instead.

She straightened herself up and slowly walked, trying to think of the best way to describe everything that's been going on. The last thing the kunoichi wanted was to hurt the only guy that has been a constant in her life. Sakura felt even worst when Naruto didn't even acknowledge her presence. He seemed satisfied flicking his thumbs and counting the stains on the rug.

In a sober tone barely above a whisper, "I know something been bothering you for awhile, but I never dreamed you be the type to do something so irresponsible. He'll break your heart again, and I don't know if I can be there to pick up the pieces." Naruto paused for moment as lifted himself off the couch and approach his long time friend, "I just wished you would have come to me, instead of doing all these stupid things. You're being way too reckless! What happened to the self-assured medic, I used to know?" The normally hyper ninja took the fragile girl's hands and squeezed them, "Please slow down, and use that brain of yours" as he leaned in and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "We'll talk more tomorrow, okay."

Sakura didn't even realize she was crying until Sasuke wiped the tears gently with his fingertips, "Sasuke, you need to leave too! He's right this is mistake, I should have never invited you in."

"What are you saying, Sakura?"

She began reaching for the door, but couldn't work up the nerve to look her crush in the eye, "I'm saying that maybe you believed I was going to die, and saw a perfect opportunity. You get me in bed with no strings attached. I'm not stupid, Sasuke, I heard about several of your one-night stands; I don't want to be another girl in your black book."

The raven-hair boy felt a slight sting of guilt, when he had return back to the village while waiting out his probation, he had several flings. He only hooked up while Sakura and Naruto were away, and those girls really meant nothing to him, just a way to kill time. Sasuke never thought much of it, until he saw the wounded look in his cherry blossom's eyes. "I never thought you were going to die, Sakura, and for the record I would have never treated you like that."

"Part of you believed it, that's why you let me in. That's why you stayed with me, kissed me, touched me all because you would not have to commit. I know the last thing you want to do is alienate Kakashi and Naruto. So, I'll make it easy, WE'LL PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"

Sasuke reached out for Sakura, but she didn't want any contact with the Uchiha, "You know why I opened up, Sakura. This last week, I finally saw the real you, and not just another annoying fangirl." On impulse, he grabbed Sakura and kissed her forcefully trying to push all the doubt out of her head.

The pink kunoichi resolve was weakening, that kiss produced the most intense feelings she had ever felt. As he pulled away, the look in his eyes told her everything he said was the truth. Without thinking she gave her answer, "Please leave, Uchiha. PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"If that's what you want fine," replied the angry Uchiha as he shoved his hands in his pockets; like he didn't have a care in the world, "Find me, when your done being childish."

Sasuke felt horrible as he felt the breeze from the closing door on his backside. On the other side he could hear mumbling and uncontrolled sobbing. The stoic ninja was not really mad at Sakura, more at himself. He had gotten too close and this was the first time he had been burned.

It didn't matter how late it was, his loner self decided to roam the streets looking for a way to clear his mind. '_If that idiot hadn't intruded, could he have stopped himself_?' The last thing he wanted was to take advantage of his pink-hair teammate while she was vulnerable. Sasuke hated the fact that she was so damn responsive to all his touches. He could picture her waking up next to him in his bed with no regrets. This whole situation was becoming very complicated, and it all started with that damn seer. His step faltered when he recalled the prophecy, "_She has no future with you, or anyone else for that matter. The girl will die very soon, like I told her, I'm sorry_." Sasuke somewhat smirked, he had just proved Kyo wrong; they had gotten together, well sort of. Regardless of the consequences, first thing in the morning he would pay a visit to that lying piece of shit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura leaned on the door for support, she couldn't stop the tears. She didn't understand why she told Sasuke to leave, maybe part of her thought he would return and embrace just like in the movies. But minutes passed and no Sasuke, he had left her again. Sakura shook her head in disappointed, Naruto was right; this boy was nothing but a heartbreaker. The medic felt the needed for female advice; so she staggered over to the phone to call in a relationship expert. Sakura did her best to stay in control, but when she was informed Ino was on a mission and would be back no later than Saturday. She fell apart all over again; there was no one else who could offer counsel. Hinata was as dense as her crush and Tenten saw her as an enemy. She reprimanded herself for destroying such a priceless friendship in her hour of need. Her last resort was Kiba, and she would have to tell him the entire truth, and hoped he could offer words of comfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten felt incredibly stupid for waiting at her old training grounds, a mysterious note informed to be there exactly at midnight, now it was past one o'clock. She was getting ready to leave when she hear a rumbling in the bushes. Pulling a kunai, the weapons mistress stood at the ready, "Identify yourself!"

"Pardon my tardiness; I had to make sure you were not followed," coolly replied the deep voice, "I honestly didn't think you had the courage to show up."

"I was just about to leave," replied Tenten, "You have two minutes, and then I'll leaving."

The stranger chose to continue hiding in the shadows, demonstrating to his partner how cautious a ninja he was. "Tell me, how long have you admired Hyuuga?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, so far she wasn't too impressed with the cloak and dagger scene, "Long enough, and if you have nothing to contribute then goodbye."

"I have it on good authority; he plans to ask that girl to the Masquerade Ball. Since Uchiha is out of the picture, chances are she'll say yes."

"It's not enough that she was on the infamous Team 7, the Hokage's apprentice, and head of her own division; she has to have Neji too," grumbled Tenten, she could less that she was telling this to a complete stranger. The weapon mistress knew her friends wouldn't tolerate her bad mouthing Sakura. Lee constantly reminded Tenten how Sakura started as a weak genin and grew into a successful elite jounin. Even Neji commented that whoever dated her was one lucky guy.

"Sound like you've loathed her for quite some time," cackled the stranger, "But by Saturday, Sakura will be an afterthought on Hyuuga mind."

Putting away her kunai, "Loathe is a strong word, Sakura is selfish," Tenten replied as she placed her back to a tree, "Sometimes she is clueless about feelings of others, and some how it always bounces back to her." Tenten began mocking her former friend, "Poor girl, her team left! She failed to save that ninja! Oh Sasuke's back, how is she going to handle it!"

"Judging by your response I guess you're in," Tenten nodded slightly as the mysterious man continued, "The night of ball, all you have to do is lead her through the side exit, and I'll take over."

Tenten's shoulders dropped; if that was all we wanted her to do than forget it. She wanted a more active role in this conspiracy; she was no decoy, "No Deal! Besides what to you have against Haruno, anyway?"

"Let's just say, payback is a bitch! She never noticed my sacrifice and now is it time to pay the piper."

"What's the plan, why do you need me anyway? It seems you have everything in place."

"I want to destroy her reputation, in the alley; she'll be caught making out with someone who is not her date. I need you because I can't get close enough," answered the outsider.

"Sakura holds her liquid pretty well, I doubt Uchiha would let her out of his sight."

"I've already taken care of him, and one of her drinks will be spiked with a drug that distorts her judgment and lower her chakra."

"Let me give her the drink, when Neji sees that she is a slut, then he is a good as mine," grinned Tenten. "You know its bad business not to see the face of your partner."

A chuckled could be heard in the wind, as he emerged into the moonlight. Tenten was speechless, she never figure him for the jealous type, "Here is the drug, make sure she takes it an hour before taking her outside, partner." She raised the vial to eye-level, "Whatever you said," Tenten disappeared into the forest anxiously waiting for Saturday. Then all her dreams would come true, and Sakura Haruno would know misfortune and misery. Tenten would swallow her pride, repair her damaged friendship, and keep a straight face through it all.

**AN notes: Sorry for the lateness, I couldn't decide if this chapter should have a lemon. I promise before it is over, it will happened. Please no flames on making Tenten the bad guy. I would love to hear you thoughts about the mystery man.**

**Thanks for all the review, I am so close to 100, it is my first time!!! 71 alerts, 32 favorites, and 5 C2's!!! Free suckers to all who reviewed!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my for my readers!! I couldn't believe that the last chapter recieved 31 reviews!! Sorry it took soo long, my computer got a virus and then the harddrive went boom!! Hopefully the next update won't be months away!! **

**Well enjoy, this is still my personal favorite!! **

**Chapter 10**

Morning came faster than Sasuke would have of liked. Heavy pounding at the doors broke his concentration of last night's events. Sleepily opening the door, Sasuke failed to dodge the left hook from his best friend.

"You're a real bastard," fumed Naruto, "You promised you would never hurt Sakura-chan, again." Naruto's chakra was still rising, but a familiar hand brought a sense of tranquilly to the room.

"I'm sure Sasuke has a reasonable explanation," spoke Kakashi, giving an aura of disappointment.

"Sakura-chan isn't like those sluts you're normally with. To her sex is showing love not just satisfying your lust." Naruto was still very pissed at Sasuke and wasn't hiding his discontent.

"What happens between Sakura and I is no one's business," coldly answered Sasuke.

"Maybe, but when you break her heart it becomes my problem," barely lifting his face from his precious orange book; retorted the copy-nin. "You might be a saint in her eyes, but we all know different."

"I don't take threats lightly. We can always settle this at the training grounds. I win both of you drop it; you win…"

"You leave her alone, bastard;" budded in Naruto, "This afternoon, 4:00. I'll smack that smirk straight off your arrogant face."

"I'll be there, now get out." Sasuke moved next to the door signaling the end of the visit. Naruto stomped off, without a second glance, but Kakashi stayed behind. "You haven't thought out the consequences of your actions. I'll not stand by and watch you destroy years of hard trust and teamwork."

This was shaping up to be an interesting morning; never a dull moment when Sakura was involved. Sasuke didn't intend to challenge his teammates to a fight, but they were questioning his morals. Granted the last surviving Uchiha didn't have the best track record, but he still lived by the shinobi's code. It was time to pay a visit to the man that started all this drama, Kyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town….

The phone rang too earlier, Kiba did his best to ignore, but the person on the other line had a different idea. "I don't want whatever you're selling," groggily mumbled the sleeping boy.

"Kiba, I did something sooo stupid," ranted the girl on the phone, "Ino not home, and I have no one else! Please I need you."

Shaking the remnants of sleep, "Stay put, I'm on my way." Quickly dressed, Kiba ran downstairs, seeing his older sister enjoying her breakfast.

"You're up early," joked Hana.

The younger Inuzuka replied without evening thinking, "Sakura is upset and it seems she needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Oh dear, what did _that girl_ do this time?" Hana seemed slightly irritated at the mention of the pink hair medic.

"Why do you care?" asked the younger Inuzuka.

"Well she has developed quite the reputation. I'm surprised she didn't try to stick her tongue down your throat." Kiba's eyes widen in mildly surprised, his sister was the first person to bring up this matter face to face. Hana lifted herself from her stool, her brother could be too clueless sometimes; "You didn't think I knew what happened the other night."

"Everyone knows I didn't peg you as the gossiping type."

"I'm usually not, but when it involves my little brother; I interested." countered Hana, "Only a chump forgives that easily."

"Nothing to forgive, both of us were drunk and her team mates wouldn't have allowed it get out of hand."

Massage her temples, "My brother the doormat, you're only setting yourself up for more disappointment. Sakura will never see you more than just a friend."

"I know, Hana;" Kiba sighed in defeat," We take what we can get, and to me her friendship is enough."

Hana wanted to reach out to her brother, offer her support. She had always known of his little crush, but everyone in Konoha knew Sakura Haruno only had eyes for the Uchiha. "I guess you better take some type of comfort food, girls like to discuss their problems over ice cream and cookies."

"Thanks Hana," a small smile began forming on Kiba's lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten sat in her bedroom staring at the vial her associate had given her. The Masquerade was only a couple of days away. She had hinted to Neji for weeks that she wanted to attend with him, but alas her crush never asked. Instead, weapons mistress sadly accepted Lee's invitation to the ball. Lee was a good guy, but in her eyes lacked the necessary mystery she wanted. Part of her felt a little guilty about leading Lee on, but the path to success often required certain sacrifices.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't matter what time you walked through the main street, the streets were packed with vendors, shoppers, and everything in-between. Sasuke didn't spare a second glance at the merchants trying to sell their goods. His only reason to be here was to find that damn fortune-teller.

It was loud, but Sasuke could hear a familiar voice in the distance. The closer the Uchiha got the clearer that voice and face became. With all his intelligence and logic, Sasuke couldn't grasp the fact he was seeking advice from a nut case standing on fruit crate.

Without even thinking, Sasuke was at the front of the crowd. "You're a lying sack of shit; I can't believe people pay you to tell them lies."

"I never speak of falseness, but in all my years not once have any of my prophecies been proven wrong. Trust me; I would love to be wrong and actually have a chance at an ordinary life." Kyo lowered his voice as he moved off his peddle stool.

"You told her we would never be together," flashing his sharingan, "To think I almost believed you."

The seer grinned at the open defiance, "Not yet, neither one of you have openly confessed you love. If she dies Saturday that makes me right. Besides you won't be given the chance, you're leaving the village. The sand is shifting."

One of the rare occasions, the raven-hair ninja was left speechless. There was no way in hell in would leave when Sakura needed him the most. All he had to do was declare his love and Kyo's prediction would be void.

"You're the last person I thought would be seen here," chuckled a recognizable voice.

"If you came here to tease, I suggest you back off? Kakashi," spoke Sasuke.

"We been assigned a mission, and you'll have to postpone your fight with Naruto. Gaara requested Team Kakashi to Suna."

"Even Sakura?"

"Nope, she still on the inactive list; Tsunade doesn't want Sakura to leave Konoha. So when did you start to believe in fortune telling."

"I don't, but that man said something that unsettled Sakura. I been with her to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret later."

"I don't doubt your intentions, Sasuke. This isn't the best way to start a relationship."

Sasuke said nothing as he out his hands in his pocket and turned his back on his former teacher.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat on her couch, wrapped in a blanket waiting for Kiba to arrive. She never had much experience with the opposite sex, and she was about to spill all her private details to a male friend. The door slowly opened revealing a boy standing at the door with breakfast. "It was too early for ice cream so I brought donuts and coffee."

One look at her disheveled appearance, the young Leaf ninja could tell she had been up all night crying and the heavy bags gave her the insomniac vibe. "Oh, Sakura why did you wait so long to call me," Kiba spoke with hint of concern. Within two seconds he was at Sakura side, wrapping his arms around her frail frame. "What happened can't be that bad."

Sakura said nothing, and was immediately comforted by the warmth his body had to offer. "I don't know what I want anymore. Tell me what should I do?" Kiba started rocked her, and massaging her back trying relax her over tense body. "Maybe it would help if you talked about it."

Muffled by the layers of clothes covering her face only one word was audible, "Sasuke."

Kiba forced his body to relax not wanting to upset Sakura more, "What about him?"

"I met him on the way home yesterday and well…" Sakura pulled herself away from Kiba to give a full explanation; "One thing led to another and we ended up at my apartment. We were getting closer, when Naruto walked in…" The usually cheerful medic broke down in more tears, and generously accepted the tissue Kiba offered her. "I have never seen Naruto look so disappointed in me, and Sasuke brushed it off like it was nothing."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Naruto is a good guy. He could never be disappointed in you," reassured Kiba. "I bet by now he was forgotten all about it."

"That's not the worst of it; I said some really hurtful thing to Sasuke. To prove me wrong, he kissed me so passionately. It made me think I was the only girl for him, but I still kicked him out."

Kiba resumed coddling his distress friend, "Please quit crying, Sakura. At one time or another we've all said things we regretted later. Besides the Uchiha isn't known to give up after one little setback."

Sakura looked at Kiba with her first genuine smile of the morning, "You're right, I just wanted to be with him so long, and now it's happening too fast."

"I didn't want to tell you this before, you look like shit Sakura-chan," teased the brown-hair boy, "Eat something and maybe think about taking a shower afterwards."

She playfully punched Kiba in the shoulder, "You try staying up all night crying your pretty eyes out."

"Yea, and get by ass kicked by my sister for being a wuss." He waited for a witty comeback only to discover that his loud side kick had used his shoulder as a pillow. "Right, sleep." Kiba gently nudged himself off the couch and watch Sakura sleep peacefully. He about to cover her with her blanket when the Inuzuka saw a shadow approaching. The young ninja opened the door before the intruder had a chance to knock.

"Want to see your handy work, Uchiha;" snickered Kiba. "If you had any decency you would leave now. Sakura had a difficult night and is finally getting the rests she deserves."

Not in the mood for another confrontation, Sasuke readily agree to his request; "Whatever, tell her I came by and that I'll see her when I give back."

"It that all, Uchiha?" rudely closing the door on Sasuke's face.

The raven-hair boy fumed at the level disrespect Inuzuka showed. He would have to teach him a lesson when he returned and Sakura wasn't around. It amazed the Uchiha to see how many people watched out for Sakura's best interest.

The moment Kiba realized he had slammed the door on Sasuke's face, he thought he was a dead man. Man, thank God for this being Sakura's apartment. He grab the blanket and cover her petite form. It wasn't right to leave Sakura alone, Kiba moved to the loveseat and dozed off waiting for Sakura to wake up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba woke to hearing the sound of running water, "Hey sleepily head, your looked so cute crammed on the small sofa I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"It may looked cute, but my neck it killing me;" complained Kiba rotating his shoulders.

"Well come here and I'll give you one of my special massages;" replied Sakura. "Hey did anyone come by while I was sleep."

It only to a split second for Kiba to decide to lie to his crush, "No."

"That's funny; I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"I watched a little TV before falling asleep." He felt some guilt, but he didn't want to upset Sakura now that she was back to her cheerful self. "So what are your plans for today, Sakura."


End file.
